1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device for securing or attaching or supporting various objects to vehicles, such as to cup holders of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, vehicles may include one or more cup holders provided thereon to support cups or the like. However, the other objects, such as portable phones, adapters, etc. may not be attached to or supported on the cup holders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional problems to support objects on cup holders of vehicles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a support device for securing or attaching or supporting various objects to vehicles, such as to cup holders of vehicles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a support device for supporting and attaching objects to vehicles, the support device comprising a housing for supporting the objects, a first and at least one second plates slidably received in the housing, and guided to move radially in and out of the housing, and means for moving the first and the second plates radially in and out of the housing, to detachably secure the housing to the vehicles, such as to the cup holders of the vehicles.
The moving means includes a bolt rotatably attached to the housing, and means for coupling the bolt to the first and the second plates, and a control ferrule secured to the bolt, in order to rotate the bolt relative to the housing.
A flexible member may further be provided and attached to the control ferrule. The control ferrule includes a cavity formed therein, the flexible member includes a first end having a coupler engaged into the cavity of the control ferrule. The flexible member includes a bracket and/or a catch provided thereon to support the objects.
The coupling means includes a follower having a barrel threaded to the bolt, and a first and at least one second guide channels provided therein, and a board provided on each of the first and the second plates and slidably engaged in the first and the second guide channels of the follower.
The follower includes at least two flaps and at least two beams to define the first and the second guide channels thereof respectively. The flaps and the beams of the follower are preferably inclined relative to the barrel of the follower.
The first and the second plates each includes a bulge extended therefrom, and having the board provided on the bulge. The follower includes at least two gaps defined between the flaps thereof to slidably receive the bulges of the first and the second plates.
A guiding device may further be provided for guiding the first and the second plates to move radially in and out of the housing, and includes a recess formed in each of the first and the second plates, and at least two fences extended from the housing and slidably engaged in the recesses of the first and the second plates respectively.
The guiding device includes a cover attached to the housing and having at least two tracks provided thereon, the first and the second plates are slidably engaged on the tracks of the cover respectively.
The first and the second plates each includes an extension extended therefrom and having a slot formed therein to slidably receive the tracks of the cover respectively. The housing includes at least two bars extended therefrom and at least two gaps defined between the bars of the housing to slidably receive the first and the second plates respectively.